


孤独

by Sophieeeee



Category: Wallander (UK TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 11:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17405795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophieeeee/pseuds/Sophieeeee
Summary: 当一切尘埃落定，Wallander终于开始思考Kalle的死亡。





	孤独

事实是，天底下所有的女儿，不管是多么地乖巧甜蜜，贴心可爱，最终都会给你一个令人心碎的亲吻，然后离开。

“我很好，爸爸，再见。”

Wallander的嘴唇蠕动了许久，在空中晃动的双手怯弱得有些可笑。他尽量忽略自己不久前才在女儿面前眼眶落泪以命换命的哀求，更想要忘记Martinson那千钧一发时的致命一枪。温情的感动迅速在危机化解后掺杂进一些尴尬和手足无措。他想他不应该在汽车的发动声中松一口气，但他的肌肉确实在独处的一瞬间松弛了下来。

失去Linda的房间里所有的物件突然都变得碍手碍脚。Wallander努力在房门碰撞门框的沉重响声撞击下站稳身形。屋子变空了，苍蝇翅膀翕动的响声开始在墙壁间回荡，冰箱在他的晕乎乎的脑袋里不停地嗡嗡运转着，他感到自己的思绪在冰冷的空气中开始渐渐变质腐烂，散发恶臭。

三分钟后Wallander窝在窗前的躺椅中，攥着啤酒的手缩在胸口。他忘了开空调，但是遥控器太远了。Linda大概已经投入她活力无限的年轻人的世界里。Wallander很早就意识到他已经老了，不论是Martinsson在他的职业生活里探头探脑跃跃欲试的样子，还是上司对他身体状况的旁敲侧击——不对，开门见山的质疑，甚至是追逐嫌疑人时肚子上晃动的脂肪都让他更加依赖手中黄浊的液体。

他想起Kalle靠着栏杆喝啤酒的样子，指尖捏在易拉罐上，发白。远处的海浪是深蓝色的，泛着白色的泡沫。他的头脑终于空闲下来，于是那些无暇处理的私人记忆情感开始海水一般上涨，带着一股子毁天灭地的大洪水的架势在他的生活里四处蔓延

Kalle说，很难把工作和私人生活分开。不对，他其实不太记得清Kalle说了什么。Kalle的面目在他意识到昔日的同事与朋友有所隐瞒时开始变形，在和Kalle的姐姐交谈后扩张成一张近乎透明的滤镜，在他的兄长轻描淡写的描述下变得朦胧。Kalle有许多身份，但他从未想过主动挖掘，他了解的就是Kalle想要让他知道的。聪明的同事，令人愉快的谈话对象，他信任他，这份信任从未动摇。

“You are the one.”

他想这份感情也不会变质，但是它变得沉重，沉重到当那个男人用枪指着他的女儿的脑袋说“他爱你”的时候他的脑袋开始响起一种尖啸，就像是儿时锅炉上被遗忘的炉子。“你忽略他。”那个男人说，他控诉的眼神闪烁着与照片上不相符合的愤怒与怨恨。那个眼神从未掩饰。酒吧里化作美丽女人的他嘴角钩着轻蔑的笑容，Wallander知道他的不舒适感不是性别转换，而是那莫名的敌意。

“我知道你的秘密。”那个笑容里透露着这样的内容。

但是他是一名警察，他更清楚真相。那个真相就是即使Kalle真的把他隐秘的情感视作肮脏的秘密，他也愿意将这个秘密一点点暴露在Wallander面前。他指引着Wallander，他的唯一，他最好的朋友，他心中最好最好的那一个，逐渐接近真相，他不停地督促他鼓励他，就好像他们还在一起工作。Wallander，你怎么想的呢？Wallander，下一步该做什么？

因为他知道Wallander在一切水落石出之前不会止步。他掩饰，他发掘。Kalle与Wallander。

然后Kalle便真正地死去了。他死亡的时间不是那个夜晚，他的情人用子弹穿破他的头颅，将他的生命化作墙上盛开的红色花朵。他死亡的时间是Louis宣布Kalle的秘密情感然后了无生息地倒在地上。尘埃落定。Wallander将他的女儿抱在怀里，他的身体在女儿纤细的双臂中不住地发抖。

寒冷。他感到寒冷。寒冷席卷了他的四肢百骸。他从未意识到他失去了什么。他只知道他的人生还将重复，一次又一次，死亡与阴谋，罪犯，无尽的罪犯。而现在他的孤独又增添了一层新的阴影。


End file.
